


Командная работа

by leoriel



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кристиана Грея ждал сюрприз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Командная работа

– Ох, мистер Грей, я такая неловкая.   
– Ничего, – таинственно улыбнулся Кристиан, представляя, как он устроит обладательницу этой прекрасной попки в кандалах, выпорет стеком и слижет выступившую кровь. Его всегда заводили барышни с филологического. Особенно мученические выражения их лиц. – Ничего страшного, Ана.  
– Еще раз простите, мистер Грей.   
Анастейша облизала нижнюю губу. У нее был красивый ротик.   
Кристиан подумал, что может позволить себе немного снисхождения в сексе. Он выпорет ее, а потом хорошенько оттрахает. 

Все шло по плану, пока Анастейша не потупила глаза и не призналась, что никогда не была с мужчиной. И не знает, что значат несколько слов в том контракте, который он ей дал. Возле непонятных мест я нарисовала зайчиков, мистер Грей, ничего?   
С несколькими словами она явно поскромничала. Зайчиками из "Плейбоя" можно было заселить целую заячью ферму. Кристиан предпочитал женщин с опытом – пусть даже этот опыт ограничивался бананом или огурцом, но все же юная дева в расцвете сил могла же хоть как–то ну... Поиграть с собой. Погуглить.   
Анастейша скосила свои прекрасные оленьи глаза, и Кристиан решил: к черту гугл. Вдруг фаервол в студенческой библиотеке просто блокировал порносайты?  
Ана вдохновенно ласкала ртом карандаш, и Кристиан готов был поклясться, что этим ловким язычком она могла бы завязать во рту черешки от вишен. Удивительно, что никто до него не сорвал ее цветок.

Обычный секс напоминал холодную овсянку. Липкий и вызывающий тошноту.   
Этот раз не стал исключением. Кристиан вяло ласкал грудь Анастейши. Как сладко было бы причинить ей боль. С цепями, иголками или плетками - ух, это могло быть действительно здорово. А так он трахал ее и думал: превысит ли квартальная прибыль прошлогодние показатели и на сколько? На совещаниях его вырубало уже от одних слов "квартальный отчет".   
Проснулся Кристиан прикованным к кровати. Похоже он недооценивал Анастейшу – чтение контракта и его неотразимость в постели пробудили ранее сокрытые фантазии. Она привязала его той самой веревкой и строительным скотчем, что помогала выбирать.   
– Может, пристрелим этого хуесоса? – от удивления он открыл глаза.  
Блондинка жевала жвачку, выдувая огромные пузыри, и держала в руках автомат. Кристиан пытался вспомнить, где же ее видел.   
– Кейт, ты же знаешь, мы так не работаем, – деловым тоном ответила ей Анастейша. Сейчас она перестала кусать губы, закатывать глаза и нравилась Кристиану все меньше. – Я уже взломала его сейф и компьютер. Выбирать слово БОЛЬ паролем и кодовым словом на всех кредитках так неосмотрительно, мистер Грей.   
– Я за тебе волновалась, – сказала Кейт. – Когда поднималась сюда на веревке и вышибала окно, то сначала увидела все эти штуки... И подумала, что этот урод тебя обидел.   
– Я бы не дала себя в обиду, – Анастейша зажала напарницу в углу, наградив страстным поцелуем. Кристиан заерзал, запястья потерлись о наручники, было почти идеально, совсем так, как когда он учился в школе и миссис Роббинсон приковывала его к своей большой супружеской кровати, чтобы...  
– Мы могли бы прийти к пониманию, – хрипло прошептал Кристиан. – Одна сессия – и я прощу вам то, что вы пытались меня ограбить. Вы же не думаете, что сможете так просто уйти от моей охраны?  
– О, твои охранники просто потрясающие спецы, – улыбнулась Кейт. Кристиану не понравилась эта улыбка. Он всегда неуютно чувствовал себя среди других доминантов. Смущался. Поэтому и построил комнату боли – ему хотелось немного приватности.   
– Мы делали это много раз. И нас до сих пор не поймали. Вы же не хотите, чтобы мир узнал о ваших предпочтениях, мистер Грей?   
Конечно, миссис Роббинсон будет разочарована, что он снизошел до ванильного секса, но час в цепях – и он сможет искупить свой грех.   
– Мы и не делали ничего особенного, мисс Стилл, – сурово отрезал Кристиан. – Ничего, что осудила бы моя приемная мать.   
– У него очень милая мама, – поделилась с Кейт Анастейша. – Ты не забыла зарядить камеру?  
– Обижаешь, – Кейт облизнула губы точно так же, как до этого в его кабинете их облизывала Анастейша. – Аккумулятора хватит часов на пять, но я захватила зарядку.   
– Что вы собираетесь делать?  
– Показать вам настоящий мир боли, мистер Грей.


End file.
